Zacharie
Summary Introducing himself as "the traditional items merchant that's necessary in every video game", Zacharie is a mysterious man in a mask that serves as a items vendor, conversation partner, and later as a guide for The Batter in his quest. Unnervingly intelligent and aware at times, Zacharie is constantly alluded to throughout the story; it is almost certain that the story of The Toad King is referring to him, and it is also heavily implied that he is the owner of the amusement park in Zone 2. He also has some sort of relationship with Sugar, shown to care about her safety; what exactly this relationship is remains, like most of the details of his life, a total mystery. After all, where does it matter where the merchant gets their items or who they care for when it is only just a game to be played? Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely at the very least 8-A, possibly far higher. Name: Zacharie Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his early to mid 20s) Classification: Human, Masked Man, Merchant, Video Game Character, Stand-In for The Judge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Teleportation, Genius intellect, Seemingly infinite supply of items, Highly acute fourth wall awareness and repeated fourth wall breaking, Can interact with intangible objects/beings, Seems to possess some degree of skill in swordsmanship. Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely at least Multi-City Block level (Can survive easily in even the most dangerous of Zones standing in plain sight, in territories infested by spectres that attack the living on sight; it logically follows that he is stronger than even the greatest spectres), possibly far higher (Is implied to have been in a relationship with Sugar for much of the past; given the events of the game's past, it is possible that they has once fought as equals against the spectres). Speed: Unknown. Likely at least Hypersonic+, possibly far higher. (Can likely easily keep up with the fastest of specters, given that even basic Elsen could do the same simply by becoming Burnt) Instantaneous travel speed with teleportation Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely at least Multi-City Block Class, possibly far higher. Durability: Unknown. Likely at least Multi-City Block level, possibly far higher (Is able to easily survive in areas infested by even the strongest spectres, durability may potentially be on-par with Sugar's; in addition, seems to be completely unconcerned for his own well-being even seemingly knowing that the impending destruction of the entirety of the game's reality is soon to come, though this may be due to his awareness of his nature as a video game character). Stamina: Unknown, potentially Nigh-Unlimited Range: Unknown, Interplanetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Has a wide variety of gear that he sells to The Batter, including various consumables to restore HP and Competence Points and a variety of weapons and defensive equipment; additionally, concept art portrays him as wielding a sword and being followed by two detached wings. He also has two masks, one resembling a toad (or a surgeon's mask according to some) and another resembling a cat. Intelligence: Very High. Seemingly even more knowledgeable than The Judge; has acute awareness of the fourth wall and what lies beyond it, such as knowing the answer to a puzzle The Batter and The Puppeteer face lies in the game's Read.me files, and being heavily implied to know much of the game's plot and that it has multiple endings Weaknesses: Unknown Note: Because of Zacharie's mysterious and highly meta nature as a character, he is even harder to quantify than most OFF characters. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:RPG Maker Category:Video Game Characters